mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos Condit vs. Pat Healy
The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled around aggressively. Healy shot in for a double-leg, Condit defended for a moment but Healy got him down to half-guard. Condit worked for a kimura from the bottom and then let it go and regained his position back to full guard. Condit was aggressive off his back now, trying for an armbar and then a triangle with both defended by Healy. They exploded to their feet and circled trading leg kicks aggressively. Condit stalked Healy. Condit landed a nice knee to the body. Healy grabbed the clinch and pinned Condit to the cage and worked for another double-leg getting it into half-guard and Condit quickly regained back to guard. Condit complained of an eyepoke but he transitioned for an armbar and couldn't get it. Condit was very busy on the bottom. They scrambled and Condit had the back, he went for the choke and almost had it but Healy escaped and landed a few big punches as he turned into guard. Condit threw up a triangle, Healy escaped once more. Condit threw up another triangle, Healy escaped once more and stood. Healy shot and got another double-leg into guard and landed some big punches. Condit threw up another triangle and this time it was deep. The first round ended, however. The second round began. Healy pushed forward landing nothing and grabbed the clinch pushing Condit against the cage. Healy got another double-leg to guard, Condit rolled for an armbar, Healy avoided landing a punch. They stood to the clinch, Healy landed a big knee to the nose of Condit and he got yet another double-leg to guard. Condit rolled and had the back again and Condit went for the choke once more. Healy narrowly escaped the close choke attempt and turned into guard. Condit threw up another triangle but this time, Healy escaped easily. Healy landed some big bombs from the top position. Condit stayed calm. After a bit of further inactivity, the referee stood them up. Condit landed a nice kick to the liver. Both were throwing bombs, Healy landed a nice knee to the body, and they clinched. Someone lost a mouthpiece, the referee stepped in and put it back in. They continued and came out throwing bombs. Condit landed a blocked high kick and then another liver kick. Healy got another double-leg into guard. They exchanged shots there. They rested for a bit, and the referee stood them up. Healy got another double-leg into guard. He landed some bombs from the top and they exploded to the feet. Condit grabbed the plum and landed some nice knees to the face and body. Healy got another takedown to guard and landed more bombs. Condit threw up an armbar attempt but the second round ended. The third round began. Both fighters still looked fresh. They circled. They exchanged and Healy landed a few leg kicks. Condit landed a nice overhand left. Healy got another double-leg into guard. Condit landing good shots from the bottom. Healy replied with some bombs. Condit was still calm and he looked for another armbar. He couldn't get it. He threw up another and he cranked it hard, Healy escaped but it had been close. Condit tried to turn it to take his back but ended up on top in north-south. They scrambled and Healy was back on top in guard. Condit threw up an omoplata attempt and Healy passed out through it and took Condit's back and grabbed the choke. Condit tapped after a moment and it was all over.